Arendelle High AU
by RinRinLizzie02
Summary: Elsa is quiet and reserved. Jack is fun and loud. Two people who couldn't be less alike find themselves being drawn towards each other. You know what they say, opposites attract. However will Elsa allow herself to get close to the fun loving school boy? She doesn't realise how much drama she is going to get into the moment her learns her name.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone, long time no see. I have decided I'm going to be re-writing "Arendelle High School" as looking back on it... it's shit XD I'm adding a few new details into this story however so it wont be exactly the same as the original but I hope you all enjoy it all the same!**

* * *

It was the first day of the new school year. Elsa Winters, age 16 was entering into her second to last year of high school and she dreaded the thought of going back to school.

Her younger sister; Anna, was the exact opposite, she was fully ready to go back to school. Not to do work and school stuff, to see her friends. The younger sibling only being 14 was yet to get hit with a pile of exams.

"Good Morning Elsa~" The optimistic child sang as she sat down in the kitchen with some toast on a plate.

"Good Morning Anna, you ready for this new year?" The platinum blonde asked her younger sister. Elsa had made herself some tea and poured it into a flask ready to take in with her. "Want one?"

"Nah, I'm stopping off to Starbucks with Rapunzel before we go to home room." Anna shook her head as her sister shrugged her shoulders as she continued to pack her bag. "I see you have chosen your signature bun hairstyle, as usual"

"I don't wear my hair any other way?" Elsa questioned with a puzzled look on her face as her sister only rolled her eyes.

"That's my point! Change it up a little!" the redhead waved her arms around. "You always wear it like that, and never talk to people outside of your click."

Elsa froze before she sighed at Anna's comment. "It's not that simple Anna… You know that."

"I'm sorry… I know you don't trust people easily after want happened to Mum…" Anna moved to hug her older sister, whom gladly hugged her back.

"See you later Dad!" Elsa called after seeing Anna meet up with her friends.

"What about me?" a deep voice called as footsteps were heard thumping down the stairs. "I don't get a goodbye from my sisters?"

"Sorry Hans. Have a good day doing nothing~" Elsa hummed with a smirk only people she was comfortable around got to see.

"Ha, Ha, bye Elsa." Hans waved as he ran his hand through his bed hair.

Elsa closed her front door and sighed deeply, she wasn't looking forward to going back to school. However she did get to see her "click" as Anna liked to call them. After brushing down her blue tartan skirt and making sure her blouse was tucked into said skirt with the held of her car window she slowly made her way towards her high school.

As she got closer she saw Hiccup and his girlfriend Astrid – two of her friends, "Good morning." Elsa smiled softly keeping her voice down as they walked in around other students.

"Morning Elsa, how was your holiday?" Hiccup asked with a wide smile on his face.

"Good… I mean, as good as I could make it when you all left me" she glared at the couple.

"Sorry about that, heheh." Hiccup chuckled before shaking his head. "But it's not like we left you for the WHOLE summer."

Elsa just glared at him, which made him feel slightly uncomfortable. Her gaze was unsettling to say the least. "That doesn't matter, you all still left me!"

Astrid rolled her eyes before nudging the blonde with her elbow. "Get over yourself Elsa, you like time to yourself."

"Not the point." She huffed clearly unimpressed.

The couple just laughed as the walked into the school and over to their respective lockers.

"Anyone seen Kristoff this morning?" Hiccup asked as they walked into their homeroom. Both the blondes just shrugged their shoulders. "Helpful…"

Elsa pulled out her phone and sent a text to her sibling whatsapp group.

 _Do I have to be here?_

 **Yes Sis :P**

Elsssssaaaaaa, come ooooooon. Todays gonna be great! You just need to lighten up more! :D

 _Shut up Anna! I feel like I'm going to die!_

 **Stop overreacting drama queen and get off your phone! No phones in lesson young ladies.**

Byyyyyyyyeeeeeee J

 _Fine…_

Elsa sighed placing her phone into her bag before looking straightforward, she HATED people. All they do is ruin your lives and stab you in the back. Hiccup and Astrid have been with Elsa since she was 4 so she knew she could trust them. Where as Kristoff only made the cut because he saved Elsa from almost being kidnapped when they were 14.

"You going to come watch the football practise after school?" Astrid asked as she tapped her pencil on the book, which sat on her desk.

"Wait, they are having a practise on the first day of school?" Elsa seemed somewhat shook to hear this even though it's been this way since they began.

"Yes? They do every year. Coming or what? Try outs will also be tonight." The fellow blonde pushed her bangs out of her face to look at Elsa. "Hiccup and Kristoff are both on the team you know."

"I know. Fine, I'll go" she whispered as more people filled the class room up and took their seats.

"We really need to work on your people skills." Astrid smirked, giving Elsa a side glace.

"You're one to talk" The girl in her tight bun muttered.

"I heard that!"

"You where supposed to." Elsa mumbled once more before hearing a groan from Astrid's direction. "I'm fine with just having three friends Astrid."

"No, I refuse to let you finish this year with you still only talking to three students and the teachers. Yes you may be an A grade student because of it but you need to learn to have a little fun once in a while Elsa." Her best friend huffed.

Elsa just remained silent. Her? The 'Ice Queen' of the school make friends? No, that would never happen. People tend to keep AWAY from her. She never meant to be so cold with every one, she just finds it extremely hard to trust anyone after her mother left her father almost dead all those years ago. If she couldn't trust the women who gave birth to herself and her siblings, how was she suppose to trust people she didn't know.

First day didn't seem so bad, especially as they seemed to be down one student, meaning no one sat next to Elsa. She was over the moon that she had a corner seat with no one next to her, no one was going to distract her again this year. She loved all her teachers and was happy they knew how unsocial she was, Elsa hoped that was the reason no one was placed next to her in any of her classes.

The day did however drag as most school days do. The blondes met up on the sports field and sat on the benches watching the boys run drills and the girls on the field practised their cheerleading routines.

"Is it me or are they down a few princesses this year?" Astrid asked. Most of the girls on the cheer squad where the popular girls and called themselves the "Princesses". Most of the girls where actually very sweet but there where a few bad apples in the bunch.

Elsa nodded her head slowly looking over at the cheer squad. She wouldn't be lying if she didn't think being on the squad would be nice. She could dance and sing after all, however being socially awkward and the fact her best friend hated most of the girls on the team always stopped Elsa from trying to get on the squad.

"Hey! You two!" A girl with black hair called pointing at Elsa and Astrid. "Come here a second!"

"Here we go. I bet we aren't allowed to sit and watch them now." Astrid rolled her eyes before getting up along with Elsa and making their way over to the group of girls.

"What do you want Snow?" Astrid asked as they got close enough that she wouldn't shout her head off at the girls.

"Can either of you cheer?" Snow white asked crossing her arms over her chest. Elsa gulped and looked away. _This wasn't happening!_

"Ugh, I'm not joining the cheer squad even if I needed to save my life" Astrid scoffed with amusement. "Why don't you go and fine someone else to be your back up dancers."

"Whatever, and you?" The girl turned her attention towards Elsa.

"M-me?" The shy girl stuttered pointing to herself out of pure shock.

"Is there another pretty blonde here? Yes you!"

"No need to snap Snow! Can't you see she's nervous?" A red headed girl stepped forward placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "It's okay, you don't have to join us if you don't want to. We have just lost a few good dancers and need to recruit. No pressure."

"Thanks for that Ariel." Snow rolled her eyes in disgust. "Elsa right? Ice Queen?"

Elsa nodded her head. "I'd prefer it if you didn't call me 'Ice queen'" she whispered. The girls stood there in shock.

"She speaks?"

"Of course she speaks you fucking idiot!" Astrid smirked. "You all just don't make the cut to be her friends that's all."

"And you do?" Snow laughed. "Funniest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth!"

The feisty blonde help back her tongue before she started a fight with these Princesses. It wasn't worth the hassle. "Come on Elsa, let's go."

Elsa looked at her friend as she walked away. "I'm sorry, I'm not confident enough to help you out. Sorry…" She then ran after her friend before the girls could reply.

"Welp, I guess we will have to hold auditions." Ariel smiled brightly.

"I want Elsa on this team."

"But you heard her-"

"I heard her dumbass!" Snow White interrupted Ariel. "But I want her on this team. Can you imagine if we get the Ice Queen on our side? That would boost our popularity through the roof.

"Oh god…" The team all mumbled under their breaths not liking where this was going. Snow's plans never ended well or anyone but her and none of the girls had anything against Elsa and didn't want trouble to befall the poor girl.

* * *

Elsa had decided it was time for her to go home. She left Astrid at the school to wait for Hiccup and Kristoff and walked home. While on her walk she passed the park they played in when they where little. Decided her homework could wait she walked into the park and stood there looking around. Memories of her mother filled her mind, which only made her hate the women even more.

As she turned to leave Elsa was thrown off her feet and her schoolbooks scattered everywhere. "Watch where you're-" she heard a voice shouted before the owner stop. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

Else looked up to see a boy with slivery white hair begin to pick up her books on the ground. "I-It's okay" she mumbled as she picked her bag up and stood up.

"I really am sorry." The boy gave her a weak smile before handing her the books back. "My names Jack." The boy smiled brightly at her. Elsa only looked at him with a blank expression making him slightly uncomfortable. "Now this is the part where you tell me your name." He teased.

"You haven't earned the right to that information yet."

"I haven't earned it huh? What does a man have to do just to get a simple name?" His lips turned into a coy smile.

"Nothing, you don't need to know my name." Elsa could feel her smirk show; she was having fun with this.

"Sneaky huh? Let me guess what it starts with?" Jack grinned.

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope. Sorry but I gotta fly" she smiled before turning away and walking off.

"Oh come on!" Jack chuckled she was an interesting character. Not wanting to give him her name. _Maybe she's a spy?_ He laughed at the thought.

* * *

Elsa was sitting in the back of her mathematics class when she heard the room go dead silent. She never usually cared when her class was being loud or not but this seemed off so she lifted her head only to see the last person she wanted to right now.

"Good morning class, we have a late comer. Everyone, this is Jack Frost. Jack, please take a seat next to Elsa at the back." Her teacher smiled and Elsa could have sworn she saw his eyes twinkle at the sound of her name.

"Elsa huh?" Jack smirked sitting down next to her. "Now I know my mystery girls name."

"Damnit"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hai hai! Quick update for you all today. I cannot promise you a strict time schedule for uploads but i'll do them as and when I can! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"So, is there any reason why you wouldn't tell me your name princess?" Jack smirked leaning on his hand and looking at her. He was completely ignoring what their teacher was saying at this point. Now he was able to admire the girl's beauty properly.

"Don't talk to me…" She hissed under her breath. This wasn't good, if people think she's easy to talk to others that have tried in the past will start bugging her again.

"Why not? You have got super angry fanboys that will chase me do you?" He snickered at the idea of a group of young lads trying to pick a fight with him.

"Far from it." A snap voice cut in. Yzma turned around to face Jack as she was sitting directly opposite him. "Talking to her will only bring you down in the popularity line." The girl had a wicked smile on her lips before shooting a glare at Elsa and turning back.

Jack looked back and forth between the two girls unsure of what to believe. Surely Elsa couldn't be _THAT_ bad. She was gorgeous! However Jack did know his fair share of pretty but petty girls back at his old school. He lightly tapped his foot against the blondes to get her attention.

Elsa sighed before looking up at him shyly from her book. She just stared at him. Jack sat there feeling rather uncomfortable under her gaze but also realised the girl was super shy. Maybe she was different with him cause she thought she'd never see him again.

Jack's lips curved into a cheeky grin. "Don't worry, I don't think your _that_ bad." He added a wink onto the end of his conversation with the girl before turning to actually pay attention to the class.

Elsa, however, sat there in shock. She looked down at her book but found her mind wondering to Jack more than she liked. Not like she liked him in her thoughts at all. _He winked at me… Why?_ She sat there for the rest of their lesson trying to figure out what kind of person he was. Not that she was going to get close to him or anything like that.

* * *

"Elsa!" Astrid called from their table during their lunch break. The blonde had her hair in her side braid with strands falling out everywhere.

 _She must have had PE first._ Elsa thought as she sat down placing her lunch on the table. "Where's Hiccup?"

"Oh, an old friend started at the school recently so he's gone to meet up with him." Her best friend smirked. "Goes by the name of Jack Frost."

"Oh god." Elsa groaned at the sound of his voice before pushing her lunch away and leaning her head on the table.

"Rumour has it, he tried to talk to you today." Astrid smirked. "Didn't think you'd be interested in a boy you don't know?"

"It's not like that!" Elsa's pale face flushed bright red. She hadn't even considered that in her mind. "And how did you know he tried to talk to me?"

"The whole school knows. People are saying he's going to melt your heart Elsie~" The teasing in her tone was unbearable and made Elsa roll her eyes.

"As if."

"I said this, however he does seem like a looker." Astrid wriggled her eyebrows at Elsa making the girl look away with a small blush on her cheeks.

"How do you know what he looks like?"

"Because _he_ is standing right behind you~" Jack cooed making Elsa jumped out of her seat. Literally. "Nice to see you talking about me Ice Queen." Jack's flirtatious tone was too much and Elsa just shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh shut up Jack." Hiccup laughed sitting down next to his girlfriend and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Stop being horrible and sit."

Jack nodded his head taking a seat next to where Elsa had been sitting. "Well? You gonna stand and eat?" Jack asked with a grin. He was always able to get girls to swoon for him but Elsa was different. She wasn't like the other girls that just laughed at his jokes for the sake of it. Jack knew, if she were to laugh, it was genuine. Also Hiccup told him not to get his hopes up for her opening up to him much. _Challenge accepted._

Elsa nodded her head slowly before sitting down. Not so close to Jack but not far away to make it seem like she didn't want him there.

"I hope you don't mind Els but Jack's gonna be staying with us for a while." The trio saw her flinch at the thought before hearing Astrid hit Hiccup. "Ow!"

'T-that's f-fine…" Elsa whispered quietly before choosing to eat in silence.

The three just looked at each other. Astrid and Hiccup where most confused how she just gave in. The Elsa they knew never let anyone new into their friendship circle.

 _Maybe she does find him good looking…_ Astrid smirked _. Oh this is going to be fun…_

As lunch went on Jack talked about himself the, whole, time. Elsa looked at him and shook her head. How can one person be so vain and yet… so… so… so kind and caring at the same time? All the people at school who were vein were jerks.

Elsa smiled when Jack started to talk about his little sister Emma. It showed how much he loved her by the way he was talking about her but then he became quiet.

"Don't tell anyone how I get with Emma. My last school didn't take too kindly to it's most popular winter athlete having feeling like this towards her." Jack's tone soften and Elsa was in shock. He, a popular student, was made to feel like this. Then there was no hope for her.

"Winter sports eh?" Astrid smiled. "Elsa skates."

"Astrid!" Elsa glared and hissed through her gritted teeth at her friend.

"Really?! That's so cool! I play ice hockey but I love to skate also. Maybe I can watch you some time and you can watch me?" He teased with a wink, which just got an eye roll back from Elsa.

"In your dreams Frosty." Elsa couldn't help but smile. There was something about him that was so… different.

Astrid and Hiccup smiled to themselves about how Elsa had come out of her shell, only slightly with Jack but it was still a big step for her.

"Nicknames now?" Jack smirked moving his leg so he was straddling the bench they sat on so he could pay attention to Elsa more.

"You started it with 'Princess" this morning, need I remind you."

"Ah yes, you got me. Sorry Elsie wont happen again." He winked one more time before turning his attention back to Hiccup. "Also dude, why didn't you tell me this was a thing? The girl you've been pining over for… how many years now?"

"Oh shut up Jack." Hiccup laughed.

"Don't push it Frost." Astrid warned and Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine, I'll just talk to Elsa then."

"I'd rather you didn't." Elsa whispered making her two friends chuckle and Jack's face drop.

"Oh, how you betrayed me your Highness. I am but not your loving servant, yes?" Jack smiled at her.

"Nope."

"Ah, the 'nope' from yesterday. You can't use that again."

"Says who?"

"Me princess. Can't use the same thing to wriggle you way out of this again." Jacks signature grin was plastered all over his face.

"I don't have any servants Jack. That nickname doesn't mean I'm royal…" she trailed off remembering the first time she was called it after she turned down Max Black, also known as Pitch Black.

"What does it mean then?" Jack questioned. "Surely it can only mean royalty. I mean come on, I barely know you but you give off this sophisticated aura about you." Jack smiled at the girl sat next to him before he noticed her eyes glazed over.

"Excuse me…" Elsa grabbed her stuff and walked off in a hurry.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jack asked with a sigh.

"Not really. Just the real reason she's called the ice queen is because she is cold towards everyone. Even people who liked her. She doesn't mean to be this way she's just extremely shy and unsociable." Astrid said before taking a slip from her drink. "Anna is the complete opposite though."

"Anna?"

"Elsa's little sister. She's 14 and a social butterfly. She'll be over the moon someone other than us is trying to talk to her. All Anna goes on about is how Elsa should let her hair down." Hiccup smiled shaking his head. "She's… a character."

"I'm going to do it." Jack announced.

"Do… what exactly Jack?" Astrid asked raising her left eyebrow at the boys notion.

"Get Elsa to let her hair down!" He beamed at his two friends.

"Good luck with that." Hiccup shrugged. "We've been trying for years."

"Yes, but you are no Jack Overland Frost." He winked. "I'll get Elsa to see how much fun life can really be."

"It would be nice to have the old Elsie back." Astrid sighed.

"You mean she wasn't always like this?"

"No, things in her life lead her to not trusting anyone. You need to gain her trust before you can even think about convincing her to do anything like change her hairstyle."

"Kidding? She only had one hair style?!" Jack looked shocked. "Aren't girls supposed to love that sort of thing?"

"Not Elsa."

"Well I'm going to change that!"

"As I said before, good luck. She won't change or Anna what makes you think you can change her?" Hiccup smirked wondering what his best friend was planning.

"Oh you'll see, Elsa won't know what she has missed all these years." Jacks smirk stayed on his face until he next saw Elsa. She looked so alone.

 _Who broke you Elsa? I'm going to fix you…_


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days seemed endless, for both Jack and Elsa. Jack wasn't seeming to be getting anywhere with trying to befriend Elsa. He was looking forward to befriend the shy and quiet girl. He was so interested in her as he had never met someone that went out of their way to NOT talk to people.

Jack had yet to meet Elsa's younger sibling despite Anna being on the hunt for him. Once she heard about a guy wanted to break through to her sister all she wanted to do was thank him for trying.

Elsa was sitting down in their maths class and Jack smiled. She rested her head on her hand, her head facing towards the window with her eyes shut. She looked beautiful resting in the class so peacefully. The sun bounced off of her platinum blonde hair and glicened.

Jack couldn't help but feel a wave of affection for her in the moment. He mentally cursed at himself for thinking that way about a girl he has just met and no less just for her looks. Jack may have been a popular boy and always flirts but he never leads girls on. They all know he just flirts with everyone. Heck even him and Hiccup flirt with each other from time to time.

"Hey Elsie." Jack smiled sitting down next to her. He got no response from the queen. "Elsa~" he whispered with still no response. Jack sighed before an idea crossed his mind. With a smirk he pulled out his phone, walked around and snapped a photo of the resting Queen.

She opened one of her eyes when she heard the camera click. Elsa huffed and rolled her eyes before sitting up and tucking some hair behind her ears. She pulled out her phone and just seemed to stare at it.

Jack being Jack had gotten her number from Hiccup, not that he knew of course and sent said picture to Elsa. Her phone beeped and her eyes widened. "Why?" she sighed before locking her phone.

"Because, you looked so peaceful. Also you're pretty." Jack grinned placing his phone in his pocket.

"Never do that again." she mumbled. "Also don't text me." She shoved her phone into her bag and began to study her maths text book. Jack watched her for a moment before chuckling to himself and focusing on the class.

He looked back over and saw Elsa looking at her phone. He saw a soft smile on her lisp and a subtle blush over her cheeks. _I did that._ Looking back forward towards the class her felt his phone buzz.

 _How did you get my number?_

 _Wouldn't you like to know ;)_

 _Yes. That's why I'm asking Frost._

 _Nope._

 _Nope?_

 _Nope. You used it to get out of telling me your name, so I'm using it now ;)_

 _Shut up._

 _Make me princess._

Elsa never replied. Jack was glad she messaged him so now there was no reason for her not talking to him via text. If that's what he had to do to gain her trust then so be it. The bell rang and he just sat there waiting for most of the class to leave. He slowly got up and looked down at Elsa would was still sitting at her desk working.

"Not going home bookworm?" He asked picking his bag up and flinging it over his shoulder.

"After you leave, yes." She said coldly not even taking a moment to look at him.

"Me-ouch, princess how could you wound me so?" she sighed dramatically, holding his left hand over his heart as if he had been impaled.

"I don't want you stalking me home."

"I'm not a stalker!"

"Explain how you got my number then?" Elsa looked up at him. She was trying to hold back a smirk from the comment so had to bite her lip.

"You got me, I'm stalking you Elsa. You'll never escape meeeee~" He chuckled before walking towards the door. "See you tomorrow Elsa."

She sat there for a few moments in silence. She was unsure why he was making such an effort to try and get close to her. It wasn't going to happen. Soon, Jack was going to fit in with the popular kids and leave them. She didn't need Jack in her life.

However, part of her liked the attention she was getting from him. Someone was finally trying to break down her walls. Elsa wasn't sure why she didn't completely dislike Jack but she didn't completely like him either. She slowly got up out of her sea and started to walk out of the school.

She saw Hiccup and Astrid standing with Anna. SHe looked confused at first until she realised there was a another person with them. Jack. Elsa sighed, the last thing she wanted was Anna meeting him and getting the wrong idea.

"Elsa!" Anna called waving her hand high in the air at her sister as Elsa walked closer. "So, Jack's nice." the strawberry blonde smirked nudging her sister slightly.

"I know I am." Jacks flirtatious tone made Anna laughed and Elsa just rolled her eyes. She began to walk away before Anna stopped her. "Elsa? Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Why would I? He just left my class less than 10 minutes ago." She said bluntly.

"Oh don't be like that Elsie." Jack teased getting yet another eye roll from the girl. "Do you have an eye roll just for me?"

"At the rate you're going? Yes."

Anna smiled. Elsa was being sarcastic with someone. That was an improvement for her sister and Anna was so proud of her. She was growing a little bit more after all the years her friends and family had nagged her about it.

"I'm going home. Coming Anna?"

Anna nodded, "nice to meet you Jack! And thank you. Bye guys!" She ran after her sister and walked side by side. "So…"

"Don't start Anna." Elsa said before her sister was able to say anything. Anna decided to wait till they got home before she mentioned it again. Because at home she'd have Hans to back her up.

"But Elsa, he seems nice!" Anna said loud enough that Hans popped his head round the kitchen door. He had a confusing look on his face before smirking.

"Elsa's met a boy ey?" He chuckled noticing his sister blush ever so slightly.

"Not you too." The blonde whines dumping her bag down by the door and taking her shoes off.

"So? What's he like?"

"He's super nice! And very good looking, right Elsa?" Anna looked over at her older sister. Elsa just huffed and walked past them. "His name is Jack, Jack Frost. He an Ice Hockey player and has taken an interest in Elsa."

"Ooooh~" Hans teased making the situation worse for his sister.

"Oh shut up you two"

"No, someone is trying!" Anna cheered. "Jack will melt your heart Elsa, mark my words!"

"No he won't. I don't like Jack." Elsa announced as her phone buzzed with a text message.

"Oh look, it's Mister Frost." Hans grinned grabbing her phone and began to read the text out loud. "'Hey Elsie, just a head up. I'm going to be texting you all the time. Even if you don't want me to talk to you. I'm gonna bug the hell out of you ;)' Right, just friends with him huh 'Elsie'?"

"Give me my phone back!" Elsa blushed at her brothers comment. She didn't like Jack. At all!

"Why? We have to reply to Jack now don't we Anna?" Hans looked at the youngest Winter sibling with a mischievous grin.

"Can't leave him thinking you ignored him now." Anna giggled before unlocking Elsa's iPhone. "Now what to say to your Prince Charming?"

"Please give me my phone back! I don't like Jack! At all!" Elsa pleaded with her siblings whom seemed to not listen to her.

"'Oh Jack, I could never ignore someone as handsome as you.'" Anna read out loud as she watched her sisters eyes widen. "And send."

Elsa stood there in silence before snatching her phone back and storming off. "Els! We were only having some fun!"

"Fuck off!" she shouted before slamming her bedroom for shut.

Anna and Hans looked at each other in shock. Elsa never spoke with such language. "Maybe we overstepped the mark Anna."

"Maybe…"

Elsa sat on her bed looking at her phone. _He replied._

 _I knew you would come around to my charms soon enough Princess. You're stuck with me forever :*_

She groaned and fell back onto her bed. Elsa had to face the fact that Jack wasn't going to budge. She had normally made people too uncomfortable by now but Jack stayed. Why? What was so special about her that made Jack want to be her friend.

Elsa ignored his text and walked into her bathroom to have a shower. She didn't go down to dinner nor did she talk to either of her siblings. Her father was not pleased to say the least that ELsa had locked herself in her bedroom but knew better than to ask if one of his daughters was in a bad mood.

She got ready for bed and placed her phone of her night stand on charge as she received a text message;

 _Good night Princess :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Good morning Elsie! It's a lovely day to be spending cooped up at school yes? How about we all go get ice cream after school? - J xx_

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Jack got Elsa's number and started to text her constantly. She replied every so often. She wasn't rude enough to completely ignore the boy. However her feelings for him hadn't really changed all that much. Did she find him funny? Maybe. Did she trust him? No. Was he sweet? Yes. Was he attractive?

Elsa shook her head at the thought. She didn't want those thoughts going through her mind. She didn't NEED Jack in her life. But, he wasn't a complete burnden to her life. She smiled at the thought of Jack which caught her off guard. She was happy?

Pushing those feelings aside she picked out her outfit for the day. A light blue sweatshirt with a matching pale blue skater skirt that was patterned with snowflakes. Accessorising herself with white pumps and her white backpack she was ready for school.

Elsa still hadn't fully forgiven her siblings for their teasing and taking her phone. She would never do that to either of them and yet they found it funny to do it too her. The one sibling with the most amount of mental issues.

"Morning!" Anna smiled cheerfully with a mouthful of cereal in her mouth. Elsa only nodded her head in her direction before grabbing her car keys.

"Still not talking to us huh? Come on Elsa, that happened ages ago!" Anna whined childishly at her sister.

"Walk." And with that Anna watched her sister leave the house and drive away.

"Jeez…"

Elsa pulled up at her school and parked in the student car park. She closed the door to her white mercedes and locked the door before hearing someone wolf whistle her. As she turned she saw Jack was the one standing close by before he made his way over.

"Nice car, fit for the princess herself." Jack winked and Elsa rolled her eyes. "No reply this morning? How am I supposed to plan my highnesses day if she doesn't talk to me hm?"

Elsa ignored him which made Jack chuckled. She didn't know why he bothered with her. All she did was ignore him whenever she could.

"Come on Elsie!" He whined walking behind her. "I wanna get ice cream after school!"

"Then do it." Elsa replied without thinking.

"SO, you're coming?!"

"Never said that." Elsa bit her lip in order to keep a straight face. She hated that he had this weird effect on her which made her smile. She hated it.

"What? Why? You just said?" Jack sounded so confused which really made ELsa smile.

"Me not going shouldn't stop you living out the dream of yours to eat ice cream." She snickered and JAck raised his eyebrow.

"Ah, that's how it's going to be huh? What if i drag you there?" He asked.

"I'll file a harassment complaint against you."

"What if Astrid dragged you?" She paused, she had no comeback. Jack smirked and took her hand in his and lifted it up to his lips. "It's settled then, after school I shall treat you to the best ice cream this town has to offer and Astrid will drag you there." He winked before lightly kissing her hand.

She pulled her hand away and continued walking "Shut up Frost."

"As you wish Princess." JAck followed her into the school and didn't leave her alone. Nothing knew there.

* * *

Jack, Hiccup, Kristoff and Astrid were all waiting by Elsa's car. They all knew she would try and get out of this group hang out if they didn't wait for her there. Elsa sighed as she walked closer.

"This ice cream better be worth it Frost." She said glaring at the boy making him shift uncomfortably.

"I promise." Jack smiled.

Elsa offered to drive them into town so they didn't have to walk. She parked her car and got out so see Jack's smiling face. "What?"

"Nothing" He grinned and Elsa didn't buy it. She shrugged it off however and followed him into the ice cream parlor and sat at a booth with the others. "What's your favourite flavour?"

'Vanilia."

"Should have guess you like the safest flavour." Jack chuckled making ELsa raise her eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" She asked looking at him.

"It's the safest flavour ever!" Jack exclaimed. "I'm gonna get you to like mint choc chip more."

"Doubt it."  
"Will too!"

"Nope."

"Damnit. The nope has struck again!" Jack acted dramatically by the fact ELsa 'noped' him yet another time. "I'll be back."

"What are you guys getting?" Elsa asked before giving them all a weird look. "Why aren't you sitting down… Don't you dare leave me!"

"Sorry Els, but you need to learn to actual talk to Jack. He's lasted with us longer than you thought so just give him a chance?" Hiccup asked.

"Bye Elsa" Astrid smired before dragging the other two away with her.

Jack walked back with the two ice creams and looked confused. He looked back at the line to make sure he hadn't missed his friends there but they weren't there. "Where…?"

"They wanted to us to bond…" Elsa mummbled.

"AH! Well, you DO ignore me" He chuckled.

"You annoy me that's why." Elsa sighed taking her ice cream. "Thank you…"

"I know I annoy you, I take pride in that actually." Jack winked and could have sworn she blushed but brushed it off. "You're welcome also, I will convert you."

"In your dreams Frost." Elsa smiled taking a spoon full of her sweet treat.

"Ah, now my dreams will forever be filled by the idea of me converting Miss Winters into a Mint Choc Chip lover." Jack said sarcastically which made Elsa giggle. "Wait, did I just make the Ice Queen giggle?"

"No!" Elsa blushed and looked away.

"I did! I'm breaking down her walls! Finally!" Jack fist pumped the air out of gratification to himself for this accomplishment.

"Wow, such a dork."

"You love me all the same." He winked at her. "How's your ice cream?"

"It's good."

"Want to try mine?" he asked scooping up a bit onto the small spoon he had. Elsa looked at him for a moment before opening her mouth to reply. As she did Jack moved his spoon into her mouth not allowing the girl to answer.

Else took the ice cream before rolling her eyes. "What if I didn't want the ice cream?"

"You ate it, therefore not an issue." Jack smirked winking at her.

"Why are you doing this Jack?" She asked finally. Te questions that have been on her mind since this all started where finally going to be asked.

"Doing what?"

"Trying to get to know mw? Get close to me? All i've done it ignore you and push you away and yet, here we are, you buying me ice cream… Why?" Elsa looked down at the small tub she held in her hands.

She heard Jack sigh before he put his ice cream down. "I don't know. I guess I want to see the Elsa Astrid and Hiccup told me about. The sarcastic side to you. I know there is more to you that the 'Ice Queen' Elsa. And I want to meet her. I want to be HER friend. It's why I've not backed down. You seem like someone I could really get on with and tease~" Jack chuckled before looking at Elsa whom just looking shocked.

She wasn't expecting that. She was ready for the "I was dared to" line or the "I feel sorry for you" line. But no. Jack just had to be a kind and genuine boy who wanted to be her friend.

 _Fuck._

Elsa realised in that moment what she wished wasn't true. Elsa Winters, had a small crush on Jack Frost. _FUCK!_ How could this happen?! She did nothing but push him away. What made her special.

"I know something has hurt you Elsa. And I don't want you to tell me what, but I will help in any way I can. By being a new friend you can trust."

Her cheeks became hot and her vision became blurry. Jack was too sweet. Jack was too caring. Jack was perfect. _WHY NOW?!_ Why Jack? What did she do to deserve such the perfect man? Was it just Luck? Hardly, Elsa was never lucky.

"Elsa? You okay?" Jack asked concerned for the girl as she looked unwell.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I've shut you out. I'll try and get better with it. I'm new to the whole, making friends thing…" she mumbled.

"It's okay Elsie, so… We are friends? Yes?" Jack asked with a soft smiled. Elsa nodded as her reply turning Jacks smile into a grin. "Can't take that back now Princess. Jack Frost and Elsa Winters are now _friends_."

 _Friends…_ But now, Elsa wanted so much more.

Elsa walked in the door and sighed. She needed to talk to Anna. No way in hell was she going to tell Astrid yet. "Anna?"

"Yes sister of mine?" Anna replied skipping down the stairs. "Finally talking to me now?"

"I think I like Jack Frost…" Elsa whispered.

"OH great! You've finally given him a chance as a friend!" Anna smiled and was so happy ELsa had a new friend she didn't get the other meaning of the word 'like'.

"No Anna, I _like_ him."

"Oh… _Oh_ … _**OH**_!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the Spam but I wanted to get this story on the roll! Hope you are enjoying it so far and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" Anna squealed in her older sisters bedroom over the news she just heard.

"Oh shut up!" Elsa groaned into her pillow. She hated this. Why now, why did she had to develop feelings for the most annoying person she has ever met.

"Oh come on! It's not soooooo bad." Anna smiled sitting on her sisters bed. "I mean, Jack's sweet, funny, good looking…" She smirked looking at her sister whom hid her face in her pillows.

"Oh please Anna, stop talking…" She blushed lifting her head "and he's better than just good looking… Stop laughing!"

Anna was giggling over this situation. Who would ever had thought Elsa would be head over heels for a boy. "Sorry, it's just a little funny how you were adamant that you wouldn't like Jack, as a friend. And yet here we are pining for him in your bedroom."

"I'm not pining for anyone for starters. And secondly…" Elsa paused. She didn't know what to say. "Shut up."

At this moment Hans walked in to see Elsa sitting on her bed holding a pillow and Anna smiling at him. "So she's talking to you now huh? How long am I going to have to wait?"

"I dunno. She's going through but if a life crisis." Anna smirked making Hans raise an eyebrow.

"What have you done Els?" He asked walking over to the bed and sitting on the opposite side to Anna.

"It's not what I've done…" she pouted. Anna giggled softly before petting her sisters head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Jack will be over the moon he's melted your heart." She teased getting and hit from Elsa's pillow.

"Wait what? Have you fallen for Mister Frost Elsie?" Her brother laughed and got the exact same punishment as Anna did. "Okay, okay. Seriously though? You like him?"

"Maybe…"

"Well… Who would have guessed?" Hans chuckled to himself over the fact his sister was crushing on someone she found annoying.

"Well… Tomorrow's Saturday, you don't have to see Jack for two days?" Anna smiled at her sister trying to now help the situation rather than make it worse. "Have you told HIccstrid?"

"Hiccstrid? Who the hell is that?!" Hans laughed at the made up name his little sister just came out with. "That's not even a real name!"

"It's Hiccup and Astrid couple name." Elsa giggled softly, she smiled at her sister, thankful she had her in her life. "Anna came up with it when they first started dating and no, I have not told them yet. I'm trying to figure out my feelings for myself first. It may just be a small crush…"

"Do they know about that nickname Anna?" Hans questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Duh, I told them straight away. Hiccup likes it… Astrid on the other hand… Does not." Anna laughed nervously remembering Astrid trying to hit her the day she told them about the fun little nickname.

"Okay, well if you two don't mind I would like some time alone." Elsa moved off of her bed and began to push her siblings out of her bedroom. Both of them laughed but didn't argue with her and walked out of the room willingly. Once the door shut Elsa sighed and sat at her desk.

She pulled out her song book and began to teek the latest song she had been working on for her music class. All she needed to do was perfect the lyrics and notes on the piano and she was set.

 _Buzz Buzz_

Elsa lifted her head from her notepad. _11:45, wow it's late._ She smiled at her phone before walking over to her bed to get ready. Once settled in her bed and almost ready to sleep she checked her phone one more time and noticed she's missed a text from Jack. Her cheeks became hot and she found herself smiling for no reason.

 _Definitely not just a crush…_

 _Hey Elsa, thanks for coming out today. I know you are getting used to the idea of one more friend so we will take our time okay? I hope you have a great weekend and I'll see you on monday. Sleep well Princess xx_

* * *

Elsa walked into the ice skating rink early Sunday morning to get some training in, wearing her usual skating attire; leggings, roll neck shirt and legwarmers, she was ready to hit the ice.

She tightened up her boots and fixed her hair, making sure it would stay in it's bun before gliding onto the ice and positioning herself in the middle. Looking over at one of the employees a song began to play, "I'm not that girl" from Wicked. It was the piece Elsa had chosen to perform to to try and get onto the team at her school. She was successful and she loved the routine. Over the past two years she had improved the dance so she liked starting off with it as her warm up.

Unknown to her, Arendelle High had booked out the rink after her hour session to train the newbies on the ice hockey team. They had all arrived early which didn't bother Elsa. She was used to performing in front of others. She didn't spot Jack though.

She glided gracefully across the ice to the music playing through the building. She remembered the day her father took her to see the musical and instantly had a connection with Elphaba. The feeling of being out of place and fed up with trying to fit in and be the perfect girl.

Twirling around and jumping across the ice and felt the eyes of the team watch her. Ignoring the stares she continued to dance across the ice. Finishing off her routine with a 5 turn spin she heard applause from the boys.

Elsa looked over her shoulder and saw Jack's silver hair in the crowd. She began to feel hot even though her body was cold due to the ice. He'd been watching her this whole time! Of course he had, Jack said he played ice hockey.

The next song began to play on her playlist and she had to forget Jack was there. She needed to be the perfect figure skater. Even if the competitions weren't for another few months. Nothing was wrong with getting them right now. "If only" began to filled the rink from Disney's descendants film and she could see the eyerolls she got.

That didn't matter right now. All that mattered was nailing this year old routine to show off to Jack. No, why did she feel like she needed to prove herself. She needed to be perfect for her father, for the school, for her.

Dancing around the ice Jack got swept away with Elsa's beauty and grace. She was like a swan, so pure and amazing to watch. He couldn't believe how amazing she was. That was a lie, Jack knew she was amazing but seeing her was different from believing her.

He sat on a bench, along with a others that wished to join the team while the actual members all joked and laughed close by. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was breathtaking seeing her perform with such power and dignity. You could tell she was happy and proud as she danced.

Jack watched her for the full hour until he was called over by the coach to line up with the other newbies of the team. He noticed the coach also watching Elsa. "She's gonna carry us to the final again."

"Do you train her also?" Jack asked looking out as her song was about to end.

"No, the ice dancers tend to train themselves however I have sent many a night with Elsa and their team watching them to help them improve. Elsa's dances are always flawless though." Coach Walt smiled.

Elsa geared up for her big finish lifting her leg above her head and spinning four times before stopping herself dead on the ice was ease. She smiled as her arms were held in the air that she pulled off all the moves today in her dance. Elsa was over the moon that she had done it.

Clapping echoed through the rink as she turned to see the team clapping her. She smiled at Jack whom had the biggest grin on his face she'd ever seen. Elsa skated over to the exit and gilded straight off, from ice to mat with ease. Something the ice hockey players couldn't even do.

"Well done Miss Winters. Another exceptional performance. Will that be our winning dance?" Coach asked walking over to pat her on the pack.

"Thank you sir but no that was not my final routine. I am holding that till to competition as a surprise." Elsa smiled. _I'll be dancing to my own song…_

"Elsa!" Jack called walking up to her. "That was… wow. You are incredible! You really are a princess." Jack grinned and saw a blush form on her cheeks.

"Thank you Jack." She whispered looked at him with a soft smile on her lips.

"Mr Frost care to rejoin the others now?" Coach chuckled before waving goodbye to Elsa.

"Stay and watch?" Jack asked before turning back.

"I don't see why I can't stay a little longer. It would be funny to see you fall." She giggled following him back towards the team.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." He rolled his eyes at her sly remark towards him. "Just sit down and watch the master at work." He winked before following everyone else onto the ice.

Elsa, after taking off her skates and placing them in her bag, went to sit next to the music stand to watch. In her opinion, they were the best seats at the rink.

Jack wasn't lying when he told Elsa he was good. He was really good. She watched as they all began their drills. First was a couple of races to see how fast they were on the team. Next was playing with her existing team to see how they would fit in with them and finally a match between the newbies and originals. Elsa pulled out her phone to see she had a missed call from Astrid. She could wait. She was too invested in this match. Jack was quick and agile. He was bound to get onto the team.

Jack smirked as he passed the other team once more scoring another point for his team. "Nice shoot Frost." Kristoff smiled high fiving his new friend.

"Better watch out." Jack chuckled before skating a circle around him and back towards his team to join in the game once more.

Elsa smiled watching Jack skate. _He wouldn't be so bad at figure skating either…_ She giggled at the thought of Jack wearing what her Male teammates wore.

Jack noticed this and smirked, _what is she laughing at?_ The last few minutes of the game were up. The newbies lost by 5 which wasn't bad.

"Nice job guys, Jack, Mike, Alex, and Snotlout, you make the team. Thanks you every that tired. Maybe next year!" The coach said looking at the list of names he had in his hand.

"I made it Elsie!" Jack smiled walking over to her. He held his skates over his shoulder and saluted to his team as he passed.

"I knew you would." Elsa smiled back at him. _Should I hug him? Does this quantity a hug?_

Jack raised his eyebrow as the pair walked out of the rink. "You know I would Huh?"

"Well, just by watching the drills you can tell you have a flare for the ice." Elsa said looking st him.

"I see, and what was you giggling about back then?"

"You saw that?" She smiled nervously unsure if we should tell him the truth or not.

"I did." He smiled.

"I was wondering what you would look like if you joined my team. You have the skills but the outfits wouldn't suit you." She tried to hold back another small laugh but failed.

"You'd love to see me in a leotard Els~" Jack teased nudging her.

Elsa rolled her eyes at his comment and nodded her head. "Yeah totally, love to see you in tight Lycra."

"Don't sass me Princess." Jack flirted with her before stopping. "Since we are together, wanna hang out for a bit?"

"Sure, let me just call Astrid first." Elsa pulled out her phone and dialled her friends number.

"Elsa. We need to have words."


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa's face looked confused. What could Astrid need to talk to her about that was so important she had to call her three times. "What about?"

"You." Astrid's voice was cold and sharpe down the phone and Elsa could feel the annoyance.

"Me? What about me?"

"Why haven't I heard from you since Friday? How did the meet with Jack go?!" Astrid's voice warmed up slightly and Elsa sighed in relief.

"I've decided to let him be my friend…" She whispered not wanting Jack to hear her conversation. Unluckily for her, he did.

"Really? That's awesome! Why didn't you tell me?" Her best friend asked down the phone and Jack smirked at an idea.

"Yeah Elsie, Why didn't you tell her?" Jack winked draping his arm around her shoulders pulling the girl closer to him.

"Wait? Are you with Jack?!"

Jack took the phone and held it up to his ear. "She sure is. I wonder why she wanted to keep this from you." He smirked down at Elsa who tried to grab her phone back but Jack kept it out of reach. "Sorry to interrupt your call but you interrupted my date."

Astrid gasped down the phone as Elsa shouted "This is not a date Frost!" She lunged at him to get get phone but Jack trapped her in his arms before hanging up on Astrid.

"This is so unlady like Elsa." Jack grinned handing her phone back. "And besides, it's fun to mess with them. Tomorrow will be an interesting day."

"Hpmh! Maybe for you. I prefer to keep a low profile. I don't need a rumor going round that I'm dating you." She huffed before going to walk off.

"Uh uh, where do you think you're going?" Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "What you said just hurt me Elsie. You would love to have me all to yourself, don't lie~" He whispered into her ear softly, his breath against his ear sent a shiver down her spine.

"Oh shut up…" She knew she was blushing and glad Jack couldn't see her face. "I see you dating one of the popular girls anyways."

"And yet here I am. With you." Jack smiled down at her.

"This isn't a date!" Elsa whined making Jack laugh at her. She glared at the boy who only winked back at her. Why did she like him again?

"So… Where do you want to go?" Jack smiled taking her hand and beginning to walk down the street away from the rink.

"I'd like my hand back first." Elsa glared at him still even though she had butterflies in her stomach.

"No can do princess. This IS a date after all." He wriggled his eyebrows at her to only get an eye roll back. "You really do just have an eye roll for me huh?"

"Now? Yes, yes I do. You deserve to have one all for you." She laughed at the situation. She really did roll her eyes around him alot. "Hand?"

"Fine…" Jack pouted looking at her with puppy dog eyes. Maybe Elsa had a soft spot for this look? He had to try. He really did want to make her laugh more today.

"Nice try. Anna's eyes don't even affect me. Where are we going?" Elsa took her hand back and instantly regretted the decision.

"Damn, you really are an Ice Queen aren't you?" he teased nudging her slightly, annoying Elsa.

"Right."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you…" Jack ran his fingers through his hair nervously. _Nice going Jack._ He looked away from her as they walked in silence.

"It's okay Jack… It's just going to take me a while to get used to you." ELsa placed her hand on his arm and they both blushed.

"I'm not THAT bad am I?" He chuckled before lifting her hand to his lips. "I promise Princess, you won't regret me being in your life." He softly kissed her hand, which made Elsa giggled softly.

"I'm already regretting it." She smirked before pushing Jack away with her finger. "So are we just going to a stroll? Or do you actually have a place in mind?"

Jack grinned down at her. Elsa was becoming more confident around him with was a good sign. Maybe soon he could work up more than a friendship… _No, Jack. She'll think you are just some playboy!_ "Remember the park we first met in?"

"The day you ran into me? How can I forget the day I met Jack Frost!" Elsa pretended to swoon after saying his name which got her a glare from Jack.

"Hey! I'm not a playboy!" Jack couldn't help but grin. "But I'm glad you can't forget that day Elsie~"

"Oh my god." Elsa laughed pushing his arm gently away. "And I know. I've only seen you flirt with me."

"You noticed the flirting huh? Does that mean little Miss Winters likes me?" Jack smirked. "I mean, how can you one can resist all of, this!" Jack gestured to him as he said this which made Elsa raise an eyebrow.

"Sure. You keep telling yourself that."

"You know one of these days I'm gonna get you back for these snarky comments you make. Mark my words. I will get revenge Elsa." Jack laughed.

"In your dreams Frost." She smiled at him, she was already feeling more comfortable around him. Was it because of her feelings for was it because she was ready for a new friend?

"Oh, I will. I'll think up all the different ways I can get you back." Jack teased. "I could always ask Anna what she thinks…"

"You wouldn't dare." Elsa shot him a glare that if looks could kill, he'd be dead. "You can't cheat."

"Fine, okay I won't cheat. I'll just spend another two weeks trying to find out what your weaknesses are. If you allowed me to stay your friend after two weeks. Two more couldn't hurt. I can then proclaim that I, Jack Overland Frost, melted the Ice Queen in a month!" He fist pumped the air in his own little fake celebration.

"Wow…" she sighed. He really wasn't going to give up, was he? She smiled at the thought before stopping just inside the park. "Now what?"

"What do you mean, now what? Let's have some fun!" Jack smiled.

"I don't do this kinda stuff Jack…" She whispered looking down at her feet.

"What would you like to do instead then? I won't make you uncomfortable." She looked up at Jack after hearing those words. She struggled to believe that after everything she had been thought something was finally going right in her life

"Do you like to sing Jack?" Elsa asked.

"Um, I do. I'm not that confident though. Why?" Jack laughed nervously before rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

Elsa felt her heart skip a beat at the way he was acting. He was really cute. Not just really, but _really_ cute. "I want to show you something, I've never shown this to anyone else before so… feel special." Just as she finished her sentence her phone began to rang. "Sorry, it's Anna." Jack nodded his head as an indication for her to answer. "Hello?"

" _Elsa? Where are you?"_

"I'm in the park, why?"

" _Well, when you didn't come home dad started to worry!'_

"I highly doubt that Anna. I sent him a text that I wasn't coming home straight after practice. What is the REAL reason for this delightful phone call?"

" _Are you with Jack?"_

"Maybe, It's none of your business."

" _THEY ARE STILL TOGETHER?!"_ Elsa heard a familiar voice that wasn't Anna's scream down the phone.

"Is Astrid there?"

" _And Hiccup. They came to discuss the Jelsa situation."_

"J...elsa?"

" _You and Jack!"_ Anna's voice perked up mentioning the new nickname.

"I swear Anna if you-"

" _I haven't said anything! We all just ship you together. Why don't you two come back? Then we can all hang out as friends. And… Can you invite Kristoff…?"_

"Fine… We are on our way…" Elsa sighed before hanging up the phone. "Sorry, my secret area will have to wait. Anna has invited us all back to ours. Astrid and Hiccup are there also."

"That's fine. Just remember you must show me this area now." He nudged her but got no response as Elsa was typing on her phone. "Who is more important than me?"

"Jealous much?" Elsa smirked making Jack blush slightly. "I'm only texting Kristoff to invite him over. Anna has a thing for him."

"I smell a plan in the making!" Jack sang as they walked out of the park.

"What are you going on about?" Elsa asked placing her phone back in her pocket before looking up at him.

"To set them up!" Jack smiled.

"I'm not good at playing matchmaker. I almost ruined Hiccstrid." She sighed softly before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hiccup can mess up on his own. Don't blame yourself too much. Besides, you are in luck. I am a great cupid." He winked and pretended to shoot an arrow at her.

"Oh Jack! How my heart aches for you." Elsa laughed noticing Jack's face drop. She held back and giggle as he began to pout.

"Why did I want to be your friend again? If I'd known this was the true Elsa I would have stayed away!" He whined playfully before Elsa gently punched his arm.

"Watch it. I can easily shut you out."

"You wouldn't dream about it Elsie~" Jack smiled before stopping in front of her house. "Wow…" He couldn't believe how big her house was. "You really ARE a Princess."

"Shut up." Elsa opened the door to see Anna, Hans, Astrid and Hiccup all standing there, clearly waiting for them to walk through the door. "Nice to see you waiting like well trains dogs."

"Is that any way to treat your family in front of guests Elsa?" Her brother chuckled at the comment she made to them. She wasn't wrong. From the moment they found out the pair were still hanging out they were waiting for them to walk through the door. "Hans Winters, nice to meet you Jack. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh really?" Jack smirked in Elsa's direction before extending his hand to shake Hans'. "All good things I hope."

"Well... " Hans chuckled and Jack joined him.

This was going to be a long visit for Elsa. The poor girl knew everyone was going to start hinting at a future relationship between the two. She had to tell Astrid her feelings. And now.

"Astrid… Can I borrow you quickly?" Elsa tugged on her friends arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

'What's up?" Astrid asked looking at Elsa with a smile on her face. "I'm so glad you are Jack are getting on."

"That's the thing… I kinda _like_ him." She blushed looking at her friends eyes. Astrid looked shocked to say the least. "I'm not too sure on my feelings yet but after bumping into hi at the rink today and hanging out for a small amount of time after… I dunno, I just feel comfortable with him. More than I would have thought."

The girls continued to talk about her possible feelings for Jack unaware that someone was listening into their conversation.

"She likes me huh…"


End file.
